With rapid development of network technology, Internet has been widely applied and become one of the most important tools in people's work and life. People may watch an online video on the Internet and make comments while watching. During the playing of the online video, the user's comments may be dynamically displayed in a terminal, and the comment information displayed dynamically may be referred to as bullet screen information.
During the playing of the online video by the terminal, the bullet screen information released by each user with respect to the online video can be obtained by the terminal from the server, and then be added by the terminal to the online video for displaying. In this way, a user can read comments from other users easily while watching the online video.
In the process of conceiving embodiments according to the present disclosure, the inventors find that the related technology has at least the following drawbacks.
During the playing of the online video, each of the users makes comments on the played online video independently, and then the comments are displayed by the terminal dynamically, resulting in a poor flexibility of releasing bullet screen information by the user.